


Odds and Ends

by Wandererzaehler



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, drabble-a-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandererzaehler/pseuds/Wandererzaehler
Summary: I notice all the paper slips have writing on them: The notes are painfully short, but there are so many of them. I feel the best way to remember the Doctor might be to go through them all and share them with you. He's not just 'my' Doctor, after all... He belongs to all of us. // Drabble-a-day-challenge in October! Enjoy! // also on fanfiction.net





	1. Prologue - A note before you begin

Last week I was in one of the various storage rooms in the TARDIS, wandering around between the shelves filled with alien oddities. I do that a lot when I miss the Doctor. 

I'm not sure he'd like the idea of me roaming through his (probably rather private) stuff, running my fingers over the faded fabric of clothes that look like they've been worn for years and then suddenly were discarded, ruffling through books he probably never read more than two pages of, look at the many, many alien things lying around that I don't have a name for.   
If – when – he comes back to take off with his beloved time machine again, I'll have so, so many questions ready for him.

Every time I set out to wander around the TARDIS, I'm afraid that there are no more rooms to enter and I'm left on my own with nothing to console me over the fact that the Doctor is missing, but I have yet to reach that last door.

I'm not sure how I managed to unbalance the box on one of the topmost shelves. If it hadn't tumbled off the shelve, spilling it's contents all over the room, I'd never taken a second look at it. It looked perfectly ordinary compared to other things in the room.

Thinking about it, the box might very well have been set off balance by one of the Doctor's own eccentric contraptions the moment I entered the room. Who knows? Maybe he wanted me to find it.

At first I didn't think much of said contents on the floor: Some of them blue, a lot plainly white, some red or black. All of them were small paper slips. Then I noticed that some of them were folded into intricate, delicate paper animals, into smaller boxes, flowers or miniature buildings. There even was a tiny TARDIS lying on her side beneath the shelve.   
I picked it up and turned it over, my eyes widening when I noticed there were scrawls of writing on the paper. All the paper slips, folded or not, had writing on them.

Someone – or rather a lot of different people – had been writing things about the Doctor. 

I took them with me when I left the TARDIS to read through them at home: They are all painfully short, but there are so many of them. 

I feel that the best way to remember the Doctor – the best way to somehow bring him home again – might be to go through them all and share them with you.

He's not just 'my' Doctor, after all. He belongs to all of us.

Remember, enjoy, spread the word – and if you've got the time, share your own adventures as well!


	2. 01 - Harvest (Rose & tenth Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose, the Doctor  
> Spoilers: None  
> Season: Season 2, roughly

“What do you think they’re doing now?”, Rose asked, watching the humanoids move around the clearing in complex patterns.

The Doctor, cocking his brows in fascination, whispered: “That’s their traditional harvest dance. I’ve read about it, but never actually seen it. It’s beautiful...!”

“Now that’s a first”, Rose teased and grinned. “Shall we go crash their party?”

“I’m not sure that’s advisable.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t see any harvest, do you?”

Rose frowned, then her eyes widened in realization: “Oh.”

One of the humanoids turned its head toward them and uttered unintelligible words.

Grabbing Rose's hand, the Doctor yelled: “Ruuuuuuuun!”

.

The End


	3. 02 - Mist (Donna & tenth Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Donna, the Doctor  
> Season: Season 4  
> Spoilers: None

_After the latest disaster:_

“‘Take me somewhere nice’ - that’s what I said and now look where we are… – In the middle of the thickest mist; in the dark, on an empty planet!”

The Doctor grinned. “Just wait for it...”

Donna reached out to smack him across his stupid face when suddenly, out of thin air, tiny lights appeared: All over the place, all at once. They flew out of the mist and steadily, rhythmically moved around them.

Then they burst into full song.

Donna reached for the Doctor’s arm to steady herself. Leaning close, she whispered: “Thank you, Doctor...”

.

The End


	4. 03 - Rain (Amy Pond)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Amy Pond  
> Spoilers/Season: Set after 'The Angels take Manhattan'

Amy blinks water out of her eyes and pulls her jacket tighter around herself. The sky was overcast before; she should've known rain was coming, but restlessness drove her out unprepared, leading to her sitting on a bench at the cemetery.

The moment Amy sat down, rain started to fall. It suits her mood.

_If the Doctor was here, we could skip the fall and bad weather altogether. Just hop into the TARDIS for a quick detour, then come back here..._

But the Doctor isn't here, and Amy misses him.

A shadow falls on her and suddenly the rain stops.

.

TBC in 'Shelter'


	5. 04 - Shelter (Amy/Rory)

Amy jerks and turns around.

“It’s just me!”

“Sorry, Rory… I was miles away.”

“Obviously.”

Slumping down next to her, he holds his umbrella over both their heads.

“Thought you needed some shelter from this downpour.”

“Rory Williams – always the considerate husband.” She rolls her eyes at him, which are then inevitably drawn to the place where the TARDIS stood that day.

“I miss him too, you know”, Rory says softly, pulling her close. “I miss how happy he made you.”  
Amy pulls away to look at him: “Listen, mister: It’s _you_ who makes me happy. Don’t _ever_ forget that.”

.

The End

* * *

 

**Full-length Version**

Amy jerks violently and turns around, her instincts yelling at her to move.

“It’s just me!”

Amy sits back down again and sighs: “Sorry, Rory… I was miles away.”

“That much was obvious.”

He slumps down next to her, holding his umbrella over both their heads.

“I figured you'd need some shelter from this downpour.”

“Rory Williams – always the considerate husbands.” She rolls her eyes at him, then winks: “No, really: Thank you.”

When she turns, her eyes are inevitably drawn to the place where the TARDIS stood.  
Or was going to stand, in a few years.

“I miss him too, you know”, Rory says softly, pulling her close. “More than I would’ve guessed.”  
Like an afterthought, he adds: “And I miss how happy he made you.”

Amy pulls away to look into Rory’s face: “Listen, mister: It’s _you_ who makes me happy, always has been. I wouldn't be here otherwise now, would I? Don’t _ever_ forget that.”

.

The End


	6. 05 - Counting (River/eleventh Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: River, the Doctor  
> Spoilers: None  
> Season: Season 7, I'd guess

River, still laughing, pulls the TARDIS door open and enters. The Doctor follows behind her. When he doesn't walk to the console, she turns around.

He's looking through her, the laughter gone, his face solemn, maybe even melancholic.

"Doctor?", she asks.

He snaps out of whatever he was thinking, jogs up to her and pulls her in for a surprise hug and a kiss to her forehead.

"That was fun! – So – where off to next? Wishes?"

His sudden cheerful façade doesn't fool her.

They both know it won't last. They can't stall forever.

Then again, every moment spent together counts.

.

The End


	7. 06 - Tools (Rose & ninth Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose, the Doctor  
> Season: One, early on

"It's fascinating to think that people – all those years ago, just imagine! – were able to come up with something so intricate, so complicated, so perfectly fashioned. Look at this shape! The color! Ah, stone age tools… Beautiful!"

  
Rose tried her best to look impressed and interested, but really, she couldn't see the point of going through antiques someone collected in a museum.

"Rose", the Doctor suddenly looked up and winked, "now, this object is why I brought you here. I thought maybe it'd interest you..."

She looked at a fossilized relict that somehow reminded her of…

"Are those my keys?!"

.

The End


	8. 07 - Stories (Clara & eleventh Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clara, eleventh Doctor  
> Season: 7

“...and when we get there, I'd like to show you where I used to go every time I... Are you listening, Clara?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Doctor.”

“So apparently you're not listening.”

“Yeah.”

“Can't say that I like the feeling much. What is it you're doing anyway?”

Looking up, Clara frowned, then she raised her hands to show him: “I'm reading, can't you see? This book is really good. You should take the time to read it, Doctor.”

“Nah, I like to _live_ the stories, not just _read_ them.”

“But I do – so shut up and let me read!”

.

The End


	9. 08 - Worth it (Rose/TenToo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose, TenToo  
> Additional tags: parallel universe

He sat on the porch, face turned toward the sun with eyes closed, drinking in the warmth.

The door behind him opened and Rose stepped through: “I brought tea”, she said, and he heard the clinking of china on the table.

“Thank you”, he said, opening his eyes to look at her. “I've missed you”, he added.

“I was only gone for a few minutes”, she laughed.

The Doctor reached out with wrinkled hands to take hers: “Weeell – every moment without you feels like eternity.”

She snorted: “Married for twenty-three years, and you're still flirting?”

“You're worth it, Rose Tyler.”

.

The End


	10. 09 - Lights (Martha & tenth Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Martha Jones, tenth Doctor  
> Season: Past season 3; set in winter

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. 

“Aren't you freezing?”

Martha shrugged: “I like this time of year.”

“Really? I always thought humans didn't like the dark.”

“Oh, it's not the darkness I'm fond of. I like to see the light streaming out the windows, reminding me that I'm never truly alone. It gives me hope.”

“I see.”

She looked up at him: “It's the same with the TARDIS windows – there's always light coming from them, too. I know you'll always come when we need you.”

He nodded and solemnly said: “Suppose I will.”

Then he winked, and Martha laughed. 

.

The End


	11. 10 - Proper dressing choices (River/eleventh Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: eleventh Doctor, River Song  
> Additional tags: established relationship; marital squabble

“You're not going to wear those!”

“Of course I am, it's freezing outside.”

“They don't match... whatever it is you're supposed to be wearing!”

“So?”

“So get rid of them! And as you're already on it...You can't wear a fez, either.”

“Stop _patronizing_ me!”

“If you learn how to dress properly maybe I will!”

“Remember that one time when I...”

“We agreed we'd never talk about that again...”

“... Ha! so you did like it...!”

“... Even if I did, I'm not taking you with me as long as you wear wool socks, and that's the end of the discussion!”

.

The End

* * *

 

**Full-length version**

“You're not going to wear those!”

“Of course I am. They're warm, and it's freezing outside.”

“They don't match... whatever it is you're supposed to be wearing!”

“So?”

“So get rid of them! And as you're already on it... I keep telling you, you can't wear a fez, either.”

“Stop _patronizing_ me!”

“If you ever stop picking ridiculous articles of clothing and learn how to dress properly, maybe I will!”

“Remember that one time when I...”

“You know full well I do, Doctor – but that was one time only. And we agreed we'd never talk about it again...”

“... Ha! so you did like it...!”

“... Even if I did, I'm not taking you with me as long as you wear wool socks, and that's the end of the discussion!”

.

The End


	12. 11 - A new doctor (Amelia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Amy Pond  
> A/N: Because this feels right...!

Amelia’s aunt had decided that the last doctor hadn’t had quite the effect she was looking for, so here now they were, with this new doctor behind a wooden desk, smiling down at her while her aunt was outside waiting.

  
There was something about this new doctor, though, that was weird. He seemed out of place, like he was supposed to be somewhere else.

  
“Hello Amelia”, he said, “my name is Jack Harkness.”

  
“Aren’t you supposed to say ‘Doctor Harkness’”?

  
He smiled: “Well, I’m not really a doctor – but I’m looking for one. Maybe you can help me with that...”

  
.

 

The End


	13. 12 - Onwards (The Doctor)

The Doctor keeps on going.

He knows that all things must eventually come to an end. Time passes by and even he isn't able to do anything against it. He's tried in the past, he's tried and failed.

He fills his mind to the brim with other people's misery and sadness, with their hopes and dreams. He tries to keep them safe. When they can't continue on, he's there to walk the distance for them.

But really he tries to keep his mind off of sad memories and fears that will come true some day.

The Doctor keeps on going.

  
.

  
The End


	14. 13 - Alone (Rose)

Wind rustles through leaves Rose can't see in the darkness surrounding her. She's crouching behind a tree, her heart pounding in her ears. 

An owl hoot somewhere close makes her skin crawl.

If her damned ankle didn't hurt so much, she'd jump up and run, just to have something other to do than listening. Rose knows the Doctor will come back and bring help – but why can't he hurry up? 

The owl's haunting hoot comes closer. 

A twig snaps, and Rose jerks, trying to single out where the sound has come from – but she can't see, and she's all alone.

.

TBC in 'Into the woods'


	15. 14 - Miscreant (Rose & the Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I renamed this one, the original title (‘into the woods’) just wouldn’t fit.

Rose shivers in the cold night air, afraid.

Suddenly, without warning, the source of the rustling bursts out of the foliage, colliding with Rose.

She shrieks in terror and pain when something seems to attack her with a hundred pointy weapons at once.

“Rose!”, she hears the Doctor yelling, who has finally made it back, bringing people holding lanterns and blankets.

Rose is still trying to wriggle away from her attacker: “Get it off of me! Take it off!”

The Doctor easily lifts the miscreant: “He’s probably more frightened of you than you are of him… It’s just a hedgehog…!”

.

The End


	16. 15 - TARDIS blue (Craig and Sophie)

“What about this tie?”

“Sophie!”

“Alright then, go find something nice yourself.”

Craig sighed: “I’m just not sure he’ll show up. He’s probably forgotten… The Doctor’s always busy.”

“And easy to sidetrack”, she agreed. “But he’s also got a time-machine, love. He’ll be there.”

Craig smiled, nodded and pointed: “I’ll take that one – TARDIS blue. I’ll see you tonight then...”

.

_Later_  
The church doors burst open, and someone in torn clothes and a mud-caked face stumbled in: “Sorry! Got a bit carried away there...”

He hurried to stand next to the groom, whispering in his ear: “Your bride looks gorgeous!”

.

The End


	17. 16 - Stay (Rose and Ten)

“... so there's a whole new world outside! Well, for you it's new. I've seen it before. Well, I've seen it from a little ways away. Same thing. You'll love it, Rose, it has all the things you... Rose? What is it?”

Rose sat next to the console, hands twisted in her lap, staring down at her fingers.

“I'm just... Can we please not go out today, just stay here for a while?”

The Doctor frowned, his forced enthusiasm waning away.

“Of course we can. We'll go some other day.”

He sat down next to her, pulling his companion close.

.

The End


	18. 18 - When Rose came along (Ninth Doctor)

When Rose came along, things gradually started to change.

The Doctor didn't exactly make sure to stay out of trouble, but he made sure they got out of danger. He got more careful. He got more invested.

The Doctor never would've thought it'd be necessary to plan a birthday celebration again, to buy presents and get everything right for someone else's special day. He hadn't cared about birthdays in what felt like eternity – he certainly hadn't celebrated his, that was for sure.

He'd forgot the thrill and the excitement the planning brought on.

When Rose came along, all things changed.

.

The End


	19. 18 - Effect (Martha)

The Doctor had a strange effect on people. It took Martha a while to notice, but then she couldn‘t help but watch.

Sometimes when he walked into a room, people didn’t pay him any attention at all. He blended smoothly into his surroundings, getting people to talk to him without really seeing him, telling him secrets they were meant to keep.

Other times he entered a room and every body’s eyes were on him, asking for his help and guidance. He obviously did it on purpose.

The Doctor wasn’t like anyone she’d ever met: He was both puzzling and exciting. 

.

The End


	20. 20 - Alls well that ends well (Donna & the Doctor)

“This... _can't_ be how it ends!”

Donna stared at the opposite wall, an empty expression on her face: “I really thought... I was sure they'd make it all go away again. I thought they'd make it all good.”

“Alls well that ends well?”

Donna nudged the Doctor with her elbow.

He sighed: “I told you – sometimes it's just better not to know things.”

“You know I never listen to you, Doctor.”

“And now you feel empty.”

“Yeah. Now I feel empty. Ruddy Winchesters.”

After a while, the Doctor proposed: “So how about something else?”

Donna smirked: “Last series of Sherlock?”

.

The End


	21. 20 - Just a dream (Donna and Wilfred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I'm late (and, if we're honest, this challenge is a fail * sigh *), but you know how life gets: Busy, chaotic and, most of all, in the way. I'll post three drabbles now, which bring me up-to-date, but I can't promise there'll be any updates until Friday – as I said, my life is a bit messy just now...

“Where have you been? I was worried!”

Donna sat down at the table and put her hands around the mug with tea Wilfred passed her. 

“It's freezing outside!”, he added helplessly.

“Sorry, Gramps”, Donna whispered and sipped some of her tea. It was cold. 

“I just... I needed to get out of here for a while.” Donna shrugged. “I had this dream where I had to go somewhere, see someone or... It was like I'd forgot something. Something important.”

Wilfred opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“It was just stupid a dream, Gramps. Don't worry – I'm not going anywhere.”

.

The End


	22. 21 - Explanation (Martha/Mickey)

Small waves lapped at the shore, creating a slow, steady rhythm. The water sparkled in the setting sun's vivid light. Wind pulled leaves off the branches as it passed. 

“It's so quiet here”, Martha whispered, scooting closer toward Mickey.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. 

He'd become distant these past few weeks. She didn't like it.

“What's the matter with you?”

He shrugged.

“You can tell me anything.” With a familiar ache tearing through her heart, she asked hesitantly: “Is it Rose?”

He decidedly shook his head.

“What then?”

Suddenly he turned and kissed her, and that was explanation enough. 

.

The End


	23. 22 - Nuts

There was a strange man who appeared on the battlefield. No one saw where he came from or where he went – but he remained unscathed, though both sides fired at him. He said his name was the Doctor, and he'd come to talk to them. 

My Granddad swore that was all he did, talking. They listened because he looked like a soldier who's seen enough death to last him a lifetime and knew what he was talking about.

Granddad claimed that in the end they laid down their weapons and stopped the war.

Personally, I think my Granddad was nuts. 

.

The End


	24. 23 - A million times (Rose/Tentoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry to have left you hanging... This wasn't at all planned, but, as everyone might've noticed – life got the better of me.  
> Again, sorry. I'll finish this, though!!

“Come on, pick her up. She won't bite.”

The Doctor leant against the door frame. Rose wasn't sure if he intended to come in at all.

“You must have done this a million times, Doctor.” She frowned. “Why is it different now? With me?”

The pleading tone in her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sitting down on the edge of their bed, he sighed: “I have done this before. That's why I'm... scared. It's different with time-lords.”

“I know. But this is your daughter – so pick her up, you tall dummy, and hold her!”

And so he did. 

.

The End


	25. 24 - Home (Rose)

When they stumbled in with the dying Doctor, Rose hadn't had the time to appreciate being back in the TARDIS. Now that he was out of danger – thank god – she drank in everything she could. She was back home. 

It smelled the same, looked the same – her sweater had disappeared, though. He'd probably stored it away somewhere... she would ask him later. 

There were also the noises, and the familiar feeling she always got here that made her stomach drop (in a good way). 

Being in the TARDIS, with him, felt right. 

It felt like she was finally whole again. 

.

The End


	26. 25 - Plunge

The man stood at the ledge, but his hands still held on to the railing desperately.

He hadn't decided yet whether he was ready to let go.

The wind was bitingly cold, tugging at his clothes and hair.

Later, he wasn't sure if he'd let go willingly or if his numb hands had just come loose – but suddenly he was falling, tumbling, speeding downwards...

Plunging down, he realised he hadn't wanted this. Things were bad, but they weren't _that_ bad.

He'd give up all he got to get back down safely...

There was a whooshing sound, and his fall stopped.

.

The End


	27. Predecessor (Martha and Ten)

“Hello, I'm...”

“Say no more – I know exactly who you are. Your friend Jack told me you'd come! So pleased to meet you, Doctor!”

The alien offered one of his many greyish-green hands and shook the Doctor's with enthusiasm.

Then he turned to Martha: “And you must be her – the infamous companion of the Doctor: Steady, efficient, honest and _pretty_...”

Martha raised an eyebrow and fought to keep her smile.

“The infamous Rose Tyler!”

Martha's face fell.

The Doctor next to her stiffened for a moment before correcting the alien, and Martha was left wondering about her mysterious predecessor again.

.

The End


	28. 27 - Unstoppable (Elventh Doctor)

“They're unstoppable, Doctor! They just keep coming. We can't fight them off much longer. You promised to help, so – help!”

“Finally”, he grinned, “I'd have helped sooner, but you acted like all was in control.” He rubbed his hands. “So, let's see what we can do...”

With calm efficiency, the Doctor laid out his plan. The officers listened, amazed at how easily their problem was going to be solved.

The Doctor really was a master-mind. 

Then again, this was a plan the Doctor had made up...

So essentially everything went wrong – but since they survived the day, no one minded. 

.

The End


	29. 28 - Cushion (Clara and Twelve)

They entered the TARDIS.

“You know this was downright stupid, right?”, Clara said.

“I've done worse things for much dumber reasons than this.”

She nudged him with her elbow, and the Doctor groaned.

“Still, I don't want you to regenerate on me again. Stop falling from trees. I like your face by now. ”

“It's old”, he grumbled.

“So are you, remember?”

He rolled his eyes.

Clara giggled: “The cat you went after didn't mind your face.”

He snorted: “Falling out of that tree was bad enough – but that kitten mistaking me for a cushion to land on was worse...!”

.

The End


	30. 29 - Interview (Rose)

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

Rose swallowed hard. Only a little while ago, she had a time machine she could just jump into for a sneak peak. 

Not now, though. Now she was forced to actually live the ten years.

The man interviewing her waited expectantly, smiling politely.

She wanted to tell him this was a stupid question – who knows what was going to happen... 

Maybe she'd found a way to get back to the Doctor by then.

But to do that, she had to earn money first – so she gave him the answer he hopefully expected. 

.

The End


	31. 30 - Self-protection (River/Twelve)

The Doctor wakes when River snuggles closer to him. For a moment he's disoriented, not sure where he is, still caught in his nightmare. Then the memories come back and his heartbeats slow down again. He's safe. River's safe, too.

He relaxes slowly as he listens to her regular breathing.

“Better now, sweetie?”, River asks, and he flinches – she hadn't been asleep after all.

“Yes”, he whispers and pulls her close. “Thanks to you.”

She laughs softly: “Any time. Also, you pull the blanket over to your side when you have a nightmare... So that's probably self-protection against the cold.”

.

The End


	32. 31 - Autograph

Fran nudges me with her elbow: "Look! That man over there, doesn't he just..."

Swallowing hard, I whisper: "Let's just go back the way we came..."

"No way! The least I want is his autograph. This is a one-in-a-million chance I'm not gonna miss!"

"Wherever he goes, things go wrong, chaos ensures, people die, worlds end – you can't possibly..."

Fran dashes off.

It takes a heartbeat to decide: "– Dammit! Allons-y!"

Fran is right – if that really is the Doctor, if he invites us to come with him to far-off places and long-lost times… Then I'll accept all the risks.

.

The End


	33. Epilogue - The last note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and following along! Feel free to comment on this :)

It's the last note which leaves me thunderstruck. I almost didn't see it, stuck to the bottom of the box with the written side facing down. It's a small, white paper slip that, on first glance, didn't look so much different from the others. Then I read it through. Read it again.   
And again. 

This note details my very own first encounter with the Doctor. It's written in my own handwriting. There's my signature under it, too – the thing is that I've just not written it. I'd know that. Until two days ago, I didn't even know this box existed, and now there's this slip in it with my story on it.

There's only one explanation, an explanation that makes my heart impossibly beat even faster as the lump in my throat vanishes. 

If I haven't written this note yet, that must mean he's coming back.

Staring at the note, I start to smile, then grin widely. The Doctor is definitely not dead. He'll come back for me. 

.

When some time later there's a knock on my door, I've already packed my bag, ready to leave for a new adventure. I positively tear open the door, see him open his mouth to explain, or apologize, or just state that he's back, to give me some ridiculous information of some sort – but I just fling my arms around him to shut him up and ask: “So – where are we going this time?”

.

The End.   
For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (what a surprise...). 
> 
> A/N: Since my new job isn't leaving me much time to write (at least not at reasonable or sensible times of day), I decided to do a drabble challenge in October instead of much more, just to keep writing and remember how it feels to let my fingers move across a keyboard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (I always do!). If you like what I’m doing, please leave me a review. Feel free to tag along! :)


End file.
